User talk:Saber-X1138
Hi Parker. ~secret Hola! Hello Michael :) Saber-X1138 Mhm. Hi again. --Thesecret1070??? 01:58, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Doing homework :\ sucks It does. Did you put the Dark Samus picture on? Yeah, I did. You like it? I like it and yes you shall soon enough become an admin. --Thesecret107021:20, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Hey Saber, Im in fourth period. How's it in Florida? Pretty cold for a Florida winter. It's been about as cold as any other northern US state. In the mornings it was around 20, 30, or 40 degrees. When I'm riding my bike to school I'm freezing my butt off. Fortunately this weekend it will be much nicer with a high of 72 degrees. Anyway how is it in Texas? Ragweed has murdered me. --Thesecret1070??? 21:34, 23 January 2009 (UTC) ??lol?? by the way Secret how are you making that automatic signature? Is it only able to be used by admins? No. Good work parker now all you have to do is edit more than don andy. How do you do it? Type four tildes then put your username. Thanks :) Saber-X1138 01:04, 24 January 2009 (UTC)Saber-X1138 Mhm. =D PARKER!!! I WAS EDITING THAT PAGE TOO, AND YOU SCREWED UP EVERYTHING!!! What page?? O_o oh, it's nothing. :) I was trying to put a question on devilmanozzy's page, but I couldn't save the edit because you were editing the article at the same time. We are all on? --Thesecret1070??? 03:20, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Parker the villains for headline? you going to do it with us. Cool what villains should I do? Oh and thnx for the compliment of Dark Matter, but I'm still working on that page. I'm going to try to give you-a power. Any villains for headline or you could agree with Edwin and I about voldemort. Well you sure spend a lot of time on that article. :) Anyway I just figured out in the Help section that you can go to this page http://villains.wikia.com/wiki/Special:UserRights to make me an admin. Saber-X1138 20:19, 1 February 2009 (UTC)Saber-X1138 I don't have permission as it says Weird 0.o I couldn't access it either, so I assumed that only admins could. Since you are an admin you should be able to see it, right? No it says: You do not have permission to do that, for the following reason: Your account does not have permission to assign user rights. Very strange. Indeed. Yes true, and today has been very platitudinous. Whatever that means? Boring You do know i reply almost immediatly do you not? Yes, I have noticed that. Good good Hello hello hello. Saber, hurry! King Zant has surpassed you!!! In what? o.o -_- O_o 0O Hmmm, King Zant of the Twili has passed me up in the Featured Users list....this is unacceptable! I will get him soon! >8D LOL!!! MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!!!!! Why are you all talking on MY discussion page? No, There should be one article for Hitler with two parts. I will be offline in a minute Okay. hey parker whats up? User:King Zant of the Twili Shane Just editing some articles :) cool hey have you seen the movie back to the future? if you have can you edit Biff Tannon Yeah, I've seen it, but I don't remember much about it. :\ Where is this article anyway? Two things. One: Vote on the Villains: VFH. Two, I think each user, when leaving messages, should have a unique style or tic on their writing. For example, Parker, you candoo all the little keyboard faces and computer shorthand, Michael (Secret) can write "hee hee" like hes been doing at the end of sentences, while I speak in third person. Deathwalker wills it! Deathwalker 13000 05:01, 17 February 2009 (UTC)Deathwalker 13000 Yeah... You've been ahead for a bit over a week Deathwalker 13000 20:32, 18 February 2009 (UTC)Deathwalker 13000. HEY VOTE FOR THE VILLAIN FOR HEADLINE!!!! --Eclipse 14:34, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Deathwalker has a suggestion. Anakin Skywalker (Sith) needs to be moved to Darth Vader. Deathwalker 13000 00:03, 25 February 2009 (UTC)Deathwalker 13000 Ok We all need to Talk Ok Go here Forum:Animated/Cartoon category issues to address. Devilmanozzy 00:53, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Congratulations- you are now the third on the top user list Yes, Edwin, I've been there for ages. Heh heh. Dear Parker, Hello. Yes, I put the thingamagig on Marx as well... Have a look... Darth Plagueis... Niiiiiiice. Deathwalker 13000 03:13, 27 April 2009 (UTC)Deathwalker 13000 First Villains Wiki Event ---- VILLAINS WIKI EVENT!!!: "Villain Artwork" Now is the time to bring out the (evil) artist within yourself. Design a villain or villainous thing by drawing it and scanning it into the computer, using Photoshop or Paint, etc., then import it onto Villains Wiki, and post it on Deathwalker 13000's Discussion Page. Deathwalker 13000 will then create a gallery for the artwork to show the users... and the world. Be sure to sign it to let us know who you are (Put your user name on it) ---- About Smithy No, Smithy did not fight Boba Fett, although Smithy could definitely beat him in combat. True... Yes, we will grant you admin rights if Magma Dragoon becomes one. Parker. I made the new logo! Eclipse 20:29, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Yez. That is the actual size... Because it needed to be the size of where the logo was placed on the wiki. Ask Edwin... I'm very busy... RaidenX Thanks You Hey, Saber-X1138, thanks for commenting on my favorite Star Wars dude and my Mephiles the Dark article. Whoever knew that Mephiles never lied? Heh heh. Anyways, I plan on creating Mecha Sonic and maybe Mecha Mario. Just saying and thankin' ya. Have fun editing! RaidenX 01:10, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Introduction Thefallenangel407 22:19, 25 June 2009 (UTC)Hey "Parker" I'm sorta new here still so can you help me out around this site. You seem to know my friends so that's why I'm asking you. If you can or cannot then tell me on my discussion page. Zach O. out. Yahooooo!!! Zach O. 00:45, 27 June 2009 (UTC) I agree... Hey Parker, ignore the previous comments I made above this new one. Anyway that's not what I'm going to tell you. I was going to tell you that I agree with you on the fact that 'Legendary Slayer of Light, The' really thinks a bit too highly of himself. In fact I told him that on his discussion page--Zach O. 01:49, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Whoooo!!! --Zach O. 01:32, 29 June 2009 (UTC)Thanks Parker for downgrading that stuckup menace, The Legendary Slayer of Light. I'd like to see you try to kill me. Mortal. Hee-hee. Eclipse 23:09, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Okay. (Cybertap) You're dead forever Secret. Hee-hee... Legendary Slayer of Light, The 02:07, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Oh! And Yahoo! Legendary Slayer of Light, The 02:09, 11 July 2009 (UTC) ... Uh I think I will be ready. Mister O. 01:21, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Ha! Funny. Saber-X1138 01:22, 11 July 2009 (UTC)Saber-X1138 I know. That's why I said it. (By the way, this is weird but I think I like Hero Forever. That's what I kept trying to say on the shout box.) Mister O. 01:29, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Yes, I knew you were talking about Hero Forever. But do you seriously like her? You don't even know what she looks like. Yeah I do. But I do sort of wish I knew what she looks though. If she ever did join my side I might make her one of my apprentices. Mister O. 02:00, 11 July 2009 (UTC) HEY ANGEL! You're not supposed to be in love with a heroine! Legendary Slayer of Light, The 02:04, 11 July 2009 (UTC) SIG. ....how did you get the signature...........and, yes, the blue signature is in Star Wars font.........I've noticed.......Deathwalker 13000 23:42, 20 July 2009 (UTC)Deathwalker 13000 NOT HAPPY!!!! Why did you help M NUVA!?! Jigglypuff will haunt you!!!!!!!! AND...will paint on your FACE!!!!!!!!! --King Zant of the Twili 20:46, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Ha ha. I felt like it. YOU WILL DIE!!!! I Challange you to the user battle arena...... Please. You don't stand a chance against me. OH Really? *(*Zant Waits for Saber-X1138 to make a move.) at the arena.. ........greetings Saber..........did you see the video on the Kraken page?.................... Hello? Are you helping Mitchell again??? Hey Parker--King Zant of the Twili 01:10, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Important ......call me sometime before Sunday.........it's urgent. 14:57, 1 August 2009 (UTC)Deathwalker 13000 Who Edwin? Who? 19:44, 1 August 2009 (UTC) I'm right behind you Saber-X!--Hero Forever 16:51, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Holy crap... 20:15, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Hee-Hee. But no matter, no matter, you are far from even coming close to me in edits...you are foolish to think that such an inexperienced hero such as yourself could stand a chance against me. 20:21, 5 August 2009 (UTC) By the way, I suggest you get yourself a stylish signature. Inexperienced hero?! I fought Deathwalker!--Hero Forever 20:26, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Yes, yes you did, for the first time...but the battle was a stalemate, which would have ended in your terrible defeat...considering how easily you broke your nose. Heh heh. 20:29, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Hey!! That tree came outta' nowhere.--Hero Forever 20:30, 5 August 2009 (UTC) The tree came into your vision...as soon as Deathwalker simply moved out of the way. See? It was all Deathwalker's fault! Anyway, I have to go. See ya!--Hero Forever 20:35, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks. Farewell... 20:38, 5 August 2009 (UTC) I contribute to this site too and I get as much attention as Luigi! I'm even at the bottom of the featured users list and I get as much attention as Luigi! I deserve at least some attention... 23:09, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Hi FallenAngel!--Hero Forever 23:24, 6 August 2009 (UTC) There's some attention for ya... heh heh... 23:34, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Well thanks Hero. I no longer feel like-a Luigi. 15:44, 7 August 2009 (UTC) There. You're back in front of me again. Happy?--Hero Forever 22:13, 10 August 2009 (UTC) I was just getting started... I was only ahead of you by a little bit.--Hero Forever 22:30, 10 August 2009 (UTC) User Battle Your fight with King Zant has been deleted. It never happened. Saber-X, how about you? Do you know what my weakness is yet?--Hero Forever 21:47, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Not really, and you should add a picture in your villain infobox. 21:49, 23 August 2009 (UTC) It's not a villain infobox...and I added more hints.--Hero Forever 21:50, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Hero table...whatever. I'm having a hard time uploading pictures. Have you seen the new hints?--Hero Forever 21:53, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Yes...they're not much. 01:29, 27 August 2009 (UTC)